


JOHN/ROSE: THE TWO TOWERS

by figgy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sex, Superpower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figgy/pseuds/figgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John takes Rose around their planets to do all the quests. They get to have to have sex for one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JOHN/ROSE: THE TWO TOWERS

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unofficial sequel to http://archiveofourown.org/works/210113

**DAVE/JADE: START SOME FIRES 2: THE UNOFFICIAL SEQUEL: JOHN/ROSE: THE TWO TOWERS**

\--------

Rose floated to the top of the stairway, and a wave of heat assaulted her.

"Oh, for fuck's sake."

The entire tower was pitch black, deprived of the usual inexplicable light sources that inhabited these places. As it happened, however, both John and Rose could navigate regardless. Rose found that pitch blackness took on a certain visibility, being the seer of light, and John had an accurate enough sense of where the air was and wasn't. But that didn't help the heat, which had been getting worse the farther up they went.

"I can only be described as grumpy at this point. I am rapidly falling into the depths of grump-darkness. Bubbles of black liquid irritation pour from my skin. And sweat."

"Uh oh!"

Rose and John hadn't seen each other since the beginning, before they were sent into the twin paths that spiraled up the height of the tower. They were using walkie-talkies of sorts, because having the meager light of a screen flickering around the corridors was somehow spookier than the darkness alone.

"Give me wind, Heir."

"What? Oh, I said I can't do that from here, didn't I? Heh, calling me Heir," John continued. "We should have done that when we met the other guys. Act like we're the end of an episode of something. WE ARE FORESHADOWING. THINGS, HEIR. YES, SERIOUS THINGS, SEER. WE'RE GODS. A STORM IS COMING. THEN NEXT SEASON HUMANS WILL HAVE FISTFIGHTS WITH US."

"It's hot." Rose grumbled.

"Well, as your leaderly leader, I order you to take all your clothes off."

Rose paused. "What?"

"I'm not actually kidding, it's a lot cooler this way."

"Uh."

"I did it a few minutes ago, I was wondering if I should mention it to you. or if it would be weird to just, you know, say something like that."

"...Oh."

Rose stood alone in the dark. A drop of sweat ran down her forehead. It would help, Rose thought, wouldn't it?

But it was hard to just take one's clothes off in a place that wasn't meant for it. Granted, there was no one to see her, and none of the puzzles really seemed to require scraping her body against the rough stone walls, but...

Rose remembered full well Jade's pointed giggling about joint quests. They were attempting to cause oil to burst forth from the top of a tower, the symbolism of which seemed obvious. She thought she knew what was going to happen when they got to the top. She'd seen it coming for a while, but it was coming a lot closer right about now. Suddenly, she didn't know how she felt about it. 

But, it was far too hot.

"Okay."

\--------

It was a simple pleasure, to walk around naked away from any thought of self-consciousness.

John had expected his confidence to falter. He thought he would remember that Rose was very clever, and he was very silly, and then she would stare blankly at him when he said what he was going to have to say. But then she told him she took off her clothes. And if she was willing to wander around naked here... at his suggestion... he could give it a shot. If she was naked, he felt happy to be naked. And if he was naked with her, alone in the dark, there was one obvious thing to do. And walking alone in the dark, where there was no one to see, he really wanted to do it.

After spending quite a while wanting to do it, he arrived at a switch that opened one more door. There was, of all things, a boot-camp style obstacle course (designed for someone still subject to both gravity and a corporeal form). But there were two. He could feel through the thin wall on his right, and on the other side, there was another course. And an entrance door, just like his. Presumably, a door that Rose was going to come out of.

Rose had been thinking her own thoughts as she moved through the corridors. It was much cooler, almost comfortable without her clothes. She felt exposed at first, alone in this place. But she wasn't alone. John was somewhere, walking around without any clothes on. Rose found the idea more pleasant than not. It was the strange combination of comforting and heart-pounding that she felt when he had taken her through underwater places on her planet, and she spent minute after minute without the need to breathe.

It wasn't the first odd thought she'd had about John. On that first day, as her death approached and doubts creeped into her mind, she had dreamed that John would somehow have fixed everything, and call her back. During three years of alcohol and troll pornography, she had imagined John as That One Highblood from that one book, and wondered what the hell she was thinking of. And now, she thought of long ago in her childhood, and the inkling she sometimes felt about strange and powerful beings, and how it might feel to grapple with them.

And now John was strange and powerful, even if he didn't act like it. She was in the lair of an eldritch being, and well knew what fate awaited her. She wouldn't do this because the game wanted it, or because she wanted it, but because John wanted it. Wasn't that the appeal to these things? She didn't have any room to second-guess herself. It was simply going to happen, and if she looked forward to the inevitable, she couldn't be blamed for that.

Rose turned a switch, and a door opened. She felt a draft; the air was colder here, and she could hear the sound of wind echoing from far away. The open door loomed in front of her, for a moment holding all the meaning on the world. She slowly removed her headset, and set it on the ground in front of her.

When she moved towards the door, she saw the apparent obstacle courses in front of her, and immediately reached the same conclusion John had. She wondered if John was waiting, or if he had gone ahead, politely avoiding meeting her in the nude. As she stepped through the door, she saw him. He was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall that separated them. He had his clothes back on. Her thoughts popped like a bubble. It was just John, after all; the same John he always was.

After a moment, John noticed Rose was looking at him. He avoided turning his head around. "Can you see me?" he asked.

Rose tapped the wall that separated them. "It appears to be glass," she said.

"Oh."

"Did you ventilate the area?" she said, hugging herself slightly.

John nodded.

Rose sat down opposite John, with her back against the wall. She didn't make a move to put her clothes on.

"...Jade talked to you about this, right?" John said.

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

"We both know, I think."

"Well, what was it?" he said insistently.

Rose briefly glanced back at John. "She said we would have to have sex."

John relaxed slightly. "Right, okay. That was what I got too. So that's a thing."

They said nothing for a long time.

"Maybe we should keep going, and look at the rest of it?"

"Uh," Rose said. "I'm conflicted. On one hand, it seems the barest requirements of diligence to actually verify that we are being asked to do this." Rose paused. "But the last place I want to attempt such a thing is in the metaphorical gaze of a malevolent abstraction."

"What?"

"I would prefer not to be forced to do this by the game."

John sighed, in an understanding sort of way. "So... do you want to keep going?"

"I..." Rose fidgeted. "It's a bit... I suppose I wanted to imagine the game wasn't making us do this."

"It isn't." John said. "Is it? We don't actually have to do this." After a pause he added, "Are you saying you do actually want to?"

Rose said nothing for a few seconds, and began again. "You can see me, right?" she said.

"Sort of."

"You can make out the shape of my body, in quite a lot of detail?"

"Yeah." John said quietly.

Rose was breathing a little bit faster than she was before. "I don't mind that."

"Huh."

"And now that I think about it, clothes aren't airtight, are they? Can you see through those?"

John spoke carefully. "...Sort of."

"I don't mind that either."

"So do you want to keep going?"

"I'd prefer to stay here."

John paused. " _Oooooooh._ " 

Rose heard John stand up, and saw the flicker of light from a card tucking away his clothes. She turned to look behind her.

She stood up. Some might say she stood at attention. How had she not noticed this through his clothes? Did the 'mangrit' points actually do something? He was a bit tall, sure, and his forearms seemed just a bit more masculine than was strictly necessary. But now she saw the rest of his body was the same. His muscles were ordinary enough, but everything, joints included, was heavy, thick-looking in an almost unnatural way. ...His erection was more than a little unnatural, as far as Rose was concerned. Even his balls were big enough that they should have seemed conspicuous through his pants. He didn't look like a big human, but something bigger THAN a human. She felt like the minotaur of the labyrinth had caught her.

"So..." John said.

Rose blinked. "Uh... All right." She thought there should be something cleverer she could say. "...just... do whatever you want."

John frowned slightly. "Is that how you're supposed to describe it?"

"It is when you look like you're about to punch through the glass and escape your containment."

"I probably should just go around, there'd be broken glass everywhere."

"Yes. I wouldn't want to be... injured," Rose said, looking downward.

John smiled brightly. "I can totally not injure you, I think!"

John vanished into a puff of smoke. He swept down the length of the room and vanished out the door. Rose thought she heard the wind outside flare up. She waited, and then she jumped as a blue cloud surrounded her and lifted her up into the air.

John slowly spread her legs, and reappeared between them. She was in his lap now, straddling him, and the air wrapped so tightly around her hips and thighs that she could feel his grip resist her every time she moved. Rose shifted forward and leaned against John, resting her head against John's neck. He gently let his hands rest on her lower back, and a tingle went up Rose's spine.

She hugged John, and tried swooning a little. It seemed all right so far. He smelled good. She just wondered what had happened to his-

Rose jumped. She felt something prod at her. It explored a bit, and with hardly a moment's hesitation, it was sliding up inside her, in a thin tendril.

"W- What."

"Tell me if it hurts or something."

Rose could tell from the way he moved that it was his real body. How impatient; he was already inside her, skipping foreplay entirely. Clenched tightly as she was at the sudden intrusion, he was so narrow, and frictionless, that it didn't hurt. The feeling was so subtle and strange, that she was relieved when he started to widen. She marveled at the strange feeling of helplessness. He was a god again; she squirmed in his lap as he squirmed back and forth inside her. Her heart beat in her throat. He seemed to respond to her, widening as fast as she could handle.

And then he widened one final time, and the restless shifting inside of her stopped. He moved his hips forward, slowly, and Rose felt a solid object slide against her. John heaved forward, putting Rose onto her back. The air caught her, and John leaned in above her without a word.

She tried to look at him, and realized she was too distracted to see in the dark now. There was only the sound of the storm growing louder and louder, and John's breath, and his smell, and the feeling of him all over her. Each thrust came deliberately one after another, deep and strong. She could have sworn the rest of him had melted now, because he wasn't just moving inside her, but pressing into the rest of her body with a shapeless force that wrapped around her like a cocoon. Her whole body was submerged in him, with even her breath seeming to come too easily.

It was... relaxing, almost. She looked at the halo of light coming from the doorway that led outside, and it was far away and faint. John's storm was roaring outside, chasing away everything that might interrupt. She felt like she was hidden deep in the darkness, away from everything there was to worry about, in a world where nothing was more powerful or dangerous than John.

Rose was almost in a trance by the time he was done. His rhythm quickened, and then he stopped for just an instant. There was a sound of thunder outside as he pushed into her harder than he had before. His hips still bucked even though he wasn't pulling back at all. She could feel him pulse, and even feel each jet impact inside her. And he didn't stop quickly; the moment seemed frozen, for second after second. She had time to savor the feeling of vicarious satisfaction.

But eventually, he finished. John pulled his arms away, and stretched in a way so self-satisfied Rose thought he might roar, or howl at the moon. He sighed and looked down at Rose.

They stared at each other for several seconds. Finally, John said, "Was that too abrupt?"

Rose looked dazed. "Eh?" she muttered, shrugging slightly.

"You barely even reacted." John said, grinning none the less. "Did I put you to sleep?"

"You hypnotized me. I'm egbertdark now."

"That's okay, then?"

"Hmm." Rose stretched, squirming slightly as the air massaged her back underneath her. "You seem... not done yet."

"Yeah, I can kind of go as many times as I want. It's some kind of god-tier thing." John tried not to sound like he was bragging.

They looked at each other. "Well, carry on," said Rose.

"Can we go upstairs first?"

Rose grinned sheepishly, in an almost John-like way. "I did say do whatever you want."

John blinked. Then he disintegrated again, making a suitable smoky blue aura around her. He lifted her into the air, and started to take her towards the exit.

"Ah. Egbertdark. I get it." Rose muttered. She let John bend and slide her body through the various bars and blocks and so on. And she was... aroused. Unsurprisingly. But John was slightly giddy to know it. He could feel it, in the heat of her body, and her breath, and the way she leaned into his "touch" like a dog with it's head being scratched. He could tell that she really wanted to be where she was.

And John wanted it too, in a way he never had before. Any day he could feel the pressure of an erection, or the need for release, but to lust after a body that was right in front of him, that was in his hands, was something else. He didn't just want to come again, or make her come. He wanted something he couldn't describe. And wrapped around her, as tightly as she was wrapped around him, he knew he already had it.

When they reached the end of the room, John took her up the stairs, and they were outside. There was a ceiling overhead, and a bunch of stone walls and pillars, almost big enough to make the gaps between them seem like windows. The storm was calmer than it was before, but from up here, it's sound was clear, and John could hear rain pouring down, and the grinding of weird stone machinery pumping oil. They floated into the center of the area, and found a round stone slab covering the floor, that seemed to be sealing off something. There was a message on it:

_Distance weakens small passions and strengthens great ones, as wind extinguishes a candle and fans a flame._

And so, with a suitable gesture of Rose's hand, John lifted the stone out of the way. Underneath, there was a small pit, with a bathtub inside. The two of them floated down, and John, in the interests of privacy, set the stone back in place above them.

"Huh," Rose said. John started to move her into the bath, but she resisted. "Not to ruin the ambiance of being possessed by dark forces, but what's in it?"

John solidified, feeling Rose shiver slightly as he did, and kneeled down in front of the tub with Rose in his lap. The tub was one of those old iron ones that stood on little legs, big enough for two people.

John reached out and poked his hand into the tub. "It's oily," he said, rubbing his fingers together. On an impulse, he licked it. "It tastes like, some kind of, foodish sort of oil. I don't know." Rose turned her head back and tried it as well, licking his finger after a moment's hesitation. Then john lowered his hands. He reached down between her legs, where he was still penetrating her, and rubbed some of the oil in.

"Hnn," Rose said. "Seeing if it irritates. Right."

"I just realized, I didn't actually..."

"What?"

"Hold on..."

He waited to see if she felt any discomfort, or for that matter if it was some kind of powerful aphrodisiac. But no; Rose sat sort-of-patiently in his lap. John realized, in fact, that he hadn't done anything whatsoever to her clitoris. That was some sort of big deal, he heard. So his finger disintegrated, and dug down into the folds of skin, and...

Rose made a wordless noise and lurched forward, clamping her hands onto the wall of the tub, and clamping down on John. "Stop! Stop. Stop..." she gasped.

John froze. Rose was breathing heavily.

"Be... careful. Uh... gentle."

"Okay, sorry."

John pulled his finger away. He stood up, and lowered the two of them into the tub. It must have been what they were intended to do. He set Rose down with her head and arms hanging just over the edge. He melted into the oil, wrapping around Rose again from behind.

"Could you..." Rose said. "I liked having something solid against me."

John reappeared and pressed against her back. Well, part of him did. The rest he was going to use.

He had hardly touched her, really. He could feel every curve of her body, but it seemed almost crude to just stick his big honking hands on her. But there was nothing for it now; he put his hands right across her breasts. He swirled in a vortex around her nipples, sucking and pulling on them, taking every nerve ending. He wrapped around her hips with what would have been his legs. He massaged her, and squeezed her ass, and spread down to her thighs, and up her back to her neck. He was a tendril inside her again, but he wasn't trying to be slippery and thin this time. This time he moved forcefully, asking her what felt good, exploring every part of her, looking for a reaction.

Rose's hips wiggled, and her back arched. She didn't make very much noise, but every breath was heavy, and everything she said sounded like she could barely remember the words. She stared off to the side, looking at nothing.

Bit by bit, Rose grew more and more restless. Her tension was infectious, and John pushed into her harder and faster, trying to push her farther. Rose rocked in tune with John's rhythm; she seemed so close. John kissed her neck, he bit her neck, and squeezed her so hard it might have hurt. He found himself muttering in her ear, telling her to moan, and she did. She moaned loudly, deliberately, not letting the sounds escape her, but calling to John, asking for more. And John found himself growling in her ear, ordering her to come, again and again until he realized he was in danger of coming again before she did.

John had gone after almost Rose's entire body. And when the release finally came, the feeling of him packed tightly inside her felt as satisfying as anything she had ever known. But just when she passed the point of no return, John had gone after her clit again. There wasn't the sharp discomfort like the first time, but a feeling that hit her like a hammer. It was like he had possessed her after all. He had fucked her all the way into her brain, and left behind a shard of his unbearably warm and fuzzy self, to corrupt her at his leisure.

She was still in the height of it when her breath caught in her throat, and John lowered her head under the surface. She didn't wonder why.

Her breath was taken, and her sight, and her hearing. She only felt John, with his normal body again. He finished himself off slowly, drawing it out for what seemed like forever, and then he shuddered. He filled her again, and all was well.

Seconds passed, or minutes. John pulled Rose's head back up.

"This stuff has a really low burning temperature," John said, matter-of-factly. He was wiping her face clean of the oil as best he could. "I was trying to make sure it wasn't going to burn up your hair. It was the first thing that occurred to me."

Rose opened her eyes. She noticed she was on fire.

Flames danced across the surface of the oil. John was scraping her skin clean as best he could with his hands. Rose attempted to come to her senses, and gave up. Sitting in John's lap, with him still inside her, an his hands touching every part of her one by one, made it hard to think. John moved her over to the edge of the tub, and the air drifted past her face, blowing the flames away from their faces. He wrapped his arms around her again, and her head and shoulders hung over the edge. John hugged her tightly, and her brain started to work again.

"Has it... done the... thing?" Rose asked.

"A bunch of oil spilled out. It's being a fuse. I thought fanning a flame sounded more like a girl thing." He added. Just then, a muffled crescendo of roaring flame started up above them. "Yeah, there you go."

They sat motionless, listening to it for a while. The fire sent shadows dancing across the walls.

"You decided to keep going when you were on fire?" Rose said.

"Well, it didn't hurt."

"...No. No it didn't."

\----

EB: seriously.  
TG: why would you ask that seriously  
EB: so that i know something.  
EB: that i'm not going to tell you what it is.  
TG: no  
EB: shit.  
TG: fuck you i havent found an opportunity yet  
TG: i beat you by three years anyway  
EB: ergh.  
EB: i'm trying to get you to divulge certain INFORMATION.  
TG: what  
TG: info about my massive dong  
EB: yeah.  
TG: what  
TG: feel like i need punctuation to respond to that  
TG: say what with a period  
TG: but i wont  
TG: i got principles egbert  
EB: seriously, is it massive?  
TG: uh  
TG: it got bigger when i fell into the sun  
EB: really?  
TG: did that not happen to you  
EB: WHEEW  
EB: i was worried sburb was a dick and only did that to me.  
EB: then i'd have to feel like a huge douche, and not tell you about it.  
EB: now i can make jokes about it!  
TG: lookin forward to that shit  
TG: egberts halfassed dick jokes  
EB: don't you mean half-cocked?  
TG: okay that was pretty good  
TG: you passed your first test  
EB: one more question:  
TG: i can jizz like a million times in a row  
EB: okay.  
TG: so yeah  
EB: seems pretty cool.  
TG: yeah unless your arm gets tired  
EB: i was actually using the air.  
TG: you dont even want to know what i was doing  
TG: mcguyvering shit like a  
TG: never mind  
EB: one more question:  
EB: why are we so fucking awesome?  
TG:  
TG: thats the best question anyones ever asked

**Author's Note:**

> The other tower is John's dick.


End file.
